explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-171 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller |director=Alexander Singer |imdbref=tt0708935 |guests=Michael Mahonen as Brone, Matt E. Levin as Rafin, Nathan Anderson as Namon, Booth Colman as Penno, Meghan Murphy as Karya, Terrence Evans as Ambassador Treen, Peter Vogt as Commandant, Pancho Demmings as Kradin Soldier, Marilyn Fox as Vori Woman |previous_production=The Gift |next_production=Day of Honor |episode=VGR S04E04 |airdate=24 September 1997 |previous_release=Day of Honor |next_release=(VGR) Revulsion (Overall) A Time to Stand |story_date(s)=51082.4 (2374) |previous_story=Day of Honor |next_story=Revulsion }} Summary Chakotay's shuttle has been shot down, leaving him stranded alone on a jungle planet. He is captured by troops of the humanoid Vori species, led by Brone, but they appear to release him when they determine he is not of the "nemesis." Chakotay tries to find his shuttle the next day, and encounters one of these "nemesis" - known as the Kradin, who are fierce and non-human in appearance. Chakotay's shuttle is gone so he returns to the Vori. He bonds with them and immediately understands what they are up against. As he joins the Vori in the struggle against the Kradin, he sees evidence of the evil of the nemesis: they mock the Vori's religious rituals and send a peaceful Vori village to death camps. Meanwhile, Voyager is orbiting the planet, unable to locate Chakotay. They contact the Kradin, who are amicable and agree to lend a jungle warrior team to retrieve Voyager's first officer. The Kradin explain that they are battling a relentless force called the Vori, whom they also refer to as "nemesis." Tuvok goes down to the planet and rescues Chakotay, who has actually been experiencing an elaborate training and brainwashing program to turn him into a Vori foot soldier. He has been thoroughly indoctrinated to believe the Kradin are monsters, and is disgusted by the sight of them. Once Chakotay is back on Voyager, he is presented with evidence that the Kradin are not necessarily the hate-ridden entities he thought them to be—as Captain Janeway confesses to uncertainty concerning the right and wrong of the conflict—and that it was in fact the Kradin who helped locate the commander and return him to Voyager. As they depart the planet, the Kradin ambassador makes an appearance in sickbay where Chakotay is recuperating. Due to his recent experiences in the Vori simulation, an uncomfortable Chakotay leaves sickbay and privately confers with Captain Janeway about the difficulties in putting aside his hatred for the Kradin. He wishes that it were just as easy to stop hating as it was to start. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:46 am: If the Creighton know that the Vori have these training centers, then why not destroy the centers? For that matter, since the Vori use aliens in their war, why don't the Creighton just broadcast warnings to any ship which might be approaching the planet to stay away? By LUIGI NOVI on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 11:36 pm: Well, I'm sure the Kradin (spelling from startrek.com) would like to, Keith, much as they'd like to destroy everything else of the Vori that's a threat to them, but we don't know where these centers are. It's like saying, "You know, why didn't the Nazis just try to destroy West Point or Fort Dixx or Parris Island or something?" The centers are presumably located in secured parts of Vori space, perhaps on their homeworld. D.W. March on Thursday, July 04, 2002 - 12:30 am:''FYI, with regards to where this training center is, Capt. Janeway does describe it as being "right in the middle of the war zone." ' # Vicky on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 2:17 pm: I don't understand a part of this episode. Can someone clear it up for me? You know at the end when Tuvok beams down, is he done up as a Kradin or is it just what Chakotay is seeing. I don't get it. If he was done up as a Kradin why would Chakotay looking closer change what he sees? Plus, if he is done up as a Kradin, where is the logic of Tuvok asking "Don't you recognise me?" Is that a joke? ''Blah on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 10:01 pm:'' Obviously, he can't be done up as a Kradin, not only for the reasons you cite, but also because it'd be a dumb thing to do, since Chakotay is being conditioned to hate the Kradin. It has to be the computer program that's using holograms, but then that still doesn't explain why he changes. (Did the Voyager crew or the Kradin mangage to shut off the holograms least the character portions of them at the same time that Tuvok got through to Chakotay?) KAM on Thursday, July 19, 2001 - 2:56 am: I saw it being more psychological. The Vori brainwashing made him see Tuvok as a Kradin. Although since the Vori are only at war with the Kradin & use aliens as soldiers, one wonders why it make its non-Vori soldiers see a non-Kradin as a Kradin? Seems like it could backfire at some point.''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager